BioShock Loading Screen Quotes
A list of Loading Screen Quotes which appear randomly with useful tips during loading times in BioShock. Newspapers and Advertisements *"Why not spend your holiday in Arcadia? Fun for the whole family!" - Ad in the Rapture Standard, 9/1/53 *"A gun in every home, peace on every street." - Frank Fontaine at the installation of the first Power to the People machine, 1/22/57 *"Ryan takes down smuggling operation… Fontaine and thugs killed in fiery shootout!" - Headline, Rapture Standard, 9/12/58 *"You know that nine out of ten ladies prefer the athletic man?" -- Advertisement, SportBoost Gene Tonic *"A city in the ocean's deep, a promise we will always keep… so, rise! Rise! Rise!" - Lyrics to Sander Cohen's Rise, Rapture, Rise! Andrew Ryan *"It was not impossible to build Rapture at the bottom of the sea. It was impossible to build it anywhere else." *"Commerce is the life blood of the city. If we are not careful, government will become the cancer." *"In Washington you can see them everywhere: the Parasites and baby Stalins sucking the life out of a once-great nation." *"What would the Russian Bear and the American Eagle do if they discovered our paradise? Our secrecy is our shield!" *"Why worship a flag or god when we could worship the best of us: our will to be great." *"We laid the foundations of Rapture at the end of the last war… but before the final, terrible war that is to come…" *"My city was betrayed by the weak…" Bill McDonagh *"Who can forget their first view of the city? Amazing what a man can create once he gets government and God off his back." *"Fontaine fellow… he's a crook… but he's got the ADAM, and that makes him the guv'nor." *"Leaks. Lunatics. Rebellion. And now bleeding ghosts. Ain't life in Rapture grand?" Albert Milonakis *"Me? They brought me down to this here utopia to cook hamburgers. Even supermen gotta eat, right?" *"Yeah, Rapture's full of fancy pants and lots of other stuffed shirts. But so long as they tip all right, I'm happy to rub elbows with 'em." Dr. Yi Suchong *"ADAM is the canvas of genetic modification… but Plasmids are the paint." *"Until ADAM, you could no more domesticate a child than a boa constrictor…" *"Why children take so long to grow? They eat and drink like pig and give nothing back. Must find way to accelerate process…" Other characters (Alphabetical by last name) *"Sander Cohen is two parts suck-up and ten parts hack. And that's being charitable." - Anna CulpepperPS3 Loading screen *"Darling, you really MUST go see Steinman… everyone goes to Steinman!" - Marianne Dellahunt, Resident, Mercury Suites *"A star, mama! Mr. Ryan said he's going to make me a star!" - Mary-Catherine (Jasmine) Jolene *"This city is not built with concrete and steel… it is built with ideas." - Anton Kinkaide, Founder, Rapture Metro *"It's like I don't even recognize Rapture no more. I hear they've been rounding up people in Apollo Square…" - Diane McClintock *"Sure, the boys in Ryan's lab can make it hack-proof. But that don't mean we ain't gonna hack it." - Pablo Navarro *"Now the eggs are in the scramble. Ryan'll be taking down Fontaine, or Fontaine'll be taking down Ryan." - Security Chief Sullivan *"Do we gouge the suckers a little? Maybe. But where else they gonna go?" - Lloyd Webster, President, Circus of Values Vending References ru:Цитаты загрузочного экрана Bioshock Category:History Category:BioShock Category:Loading Screen Quotes